1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to computer simulation output technology, and more specifically to image, video, and audio output technology that may be employed by computer simulations, such as computer games and video games.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Computer games, such as video games, have become a popular source of entertainment. Computer games are typically implemented in computer game software applications and are often run on game consoles, entertainment systems, desktop, laptop, and notebook computers, portable devices, pad-like devices, etc. Computer games are one type of computer simulation.
The user of a computer game is typically able to view the game play on a display and control various aspects of the game with a handheld controller, such as a game controller, game pad, wand, motion sensing controller, joystick, mouse, or other types of handheld controllers. Computer games typically also include audio output so that the user can hear sounds generated by the game, such as for example, the sounds generated by other players' characters like voices, footsteps, physical confrontations, gun shots, explosions, car chases, car crashes, etc.